


forward

by primasveraas



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Post Battle of Endor, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, the boys think of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: The war, at last, is over. Kallus and Zeb, comforted by each other's embrace, dream of what the future holds.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	forward

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 2: End of the war

Another burst of light explodes across the sky to a round of loud cheers. Even through the trees, the colorful fireworks are beautiful, made all the more pleasant to Alex by Zeb’s companionship.

The couple watches the celebration, relishing in the joys of their triumph. Nearby, Hera and Sabine chat with Rex, the former of the three talking excitedly about seeing her son as soon as the Rebellion moves off of Endor. Although the forest had chilled as night fell, the fires and dancing kept the victorious warriors warm as they rejoiced at the end of the tyrannous Empire. And Kallus, wrapped securely in Zeb’s arms, has no concerns about growing cold in his lover’s embrace.

He looks to the stars. The last light from the Death Star’s destruction has just begun to reach them, a blur amongst the constellations and ships streaking across the night. When they get off this planet, he’s unsure what happens next. His past has literally been inflamed, incinerated into pieces. His present is ever-shifting, the last remnants of the Empire finally being stamped out. 

And his future-  _ stars,  _ what else is there but the man beside him? Kallus can picture the rest of his days in a thousand forms, whether he becomes a nerf herder on a deserted moon or spends his life training a new generation of heroes at some far-off academy, all adorned with the marks of a hero and the accolades of a soldier.

The only constant, and most importantly so, is that Zeb will be there with him. His partner has mentioned marriage, children. There’s little else he wants than to wake every day, cuddled into Zeb’s side, perhaps interrupted by the pitter-patter of feet on the floor, the high-pitched voices of their children joining the chorus of their fathers’ dry speech.

Kallus smiles to himself and presses a kiss to Zeb’s shoulder. The Lasat peers down at him, beaming with pride.

Zeb dreams of the future too. It’s tangible, already. Mon Mothma had promised him a ship if he ever needed a ride when the Ghost wasn’t available, and he contemplates how much space he would need to travel to Lira San, with Alex at his side and the tools for starting a new life with them. He plans how he would build their house, with enough room for plenty of kits to run around. He’ll fashion Alex a new cane for the days when his bad knee acts up, make a ring out of the wood and metal produced by the materials on their new home planet. He pictures the spot where he’ll propose, how Alex will cry and pretend not to, how he’ll fall apart anyway when Zeb stands to kiss him and brings him into his arms.

Their path forward is clear, Alex thinks, and Zeb knows. And here, on their night of victory and celebration, their future begins.


End file.
